houseguestfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Franklin
Kevin Franklin (born 8 April 1960; nowadays 58) is a tall black man who lives in Pennsylvania. He is known for taking money from wishing wells and fountains as a teenager. His best friend is named Larry. Adulthood When Franklin becomes an adult, he lives as a relaxed 35 year old in an apartment. In May 1995, he runs into trouble because two Italian folks named Joey and Pauly try to get $50000 out of him for their uncle, Happy. Franklin's rent was originally been 5000 dollars but it multiplied over the years. He tried to leave Pennsylvania to go to the Bahamas but he is stopped by the mobsters. Later, as Franklin is running away in the airport, he leaves with a man named Gary who was looking for his 25-year best friend, Derek Bond. Franklin has to pose as him as he's hiding from the Gasperini Brothers in Sewickley Pennsylvania. It was not easy. He had to do a presentation that he didn't even know about when Gary set up for him to do at the school. Also, Franklin couldn't eat a hamburger until the real Derek Bond stood up. After finally giving them his lottery ticket and Derek Bond getting ditched by Gary, he and Gay become true friends. Franklin even cooks burgers with him. Friendships Gary Young Kevin Franklin met Gary at the Pennsylvania airport. Franklin had no choice but to run with his things to Gary's house. He pretends to be Derek Bond so that he can move into Gary's. He had been very excited to see Derek so thankfully, Franklin got in. Franklin tried his best to please Gary and pose as Derek Bond because Gary had assigned him a dental presentation. Franklin could not cover for Derek because he did not know dentistry that much. Later when he tried to get a hamburger, Gary barely caught him. Franklin also did him favors. He helped Brooke get over and back at ST3, and he helped Jason get better at basketball. Then, he watched cartoons with Sarah. Gary felt hurt when Kevin Franklin told him and the real Derek Bond who he really was. However, when Kevin's life was on the line with Pauly and Joey, Gary betrayed the real Derek Bond and went after Kevin to try and save him. 7 months later during Christmas, Kevin and Gary celebrate Christmas at the Young Residence Larry Nilknarf Larry is Kevin Franklin's best friend. Kevin often asks him for favors, but does nothing in return. When he asks Larry to save him, Larry finally confronts him saying that friendship is about give-and-take, but all Kevin does is take take take! However, when Kevin sees the Poseidon water fountain in Pittsburg, he has a change of heart and tells Larry to take him back to Sewickley. Kevin tells Larry that he will give for once, not to Larry but to Gary, as his marriage was in trouble. Talents *Kevin Franklin is a good basketball player *Can convince others that he is somebody else (except Pauly, and Joey). *Franklin has a good woman voice *He can talk to both members of a brokenup couple (victim, and provoker)